


In A Plume Of Smoke

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wanted something from Snape but found more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In A Plume Of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Oct 2012 Daily_Deviant. Additional warning of drug use. Thanks to Angela_snape and Snapesgirl for the beta and once overs.

As the thin lips wrapped around the end of the fag, Harry realized something. Snape had a small mouth but it was damned interesting puckered around the slim stick of tobacco. He also realized something else about Snape as he watched him smoke. The stained fingers and yellowed teeth were caused by something more than just potions and hiding in the dungeons. There were too many different spells that could clean almost anything away, and knowing Snape, it was a matter of vanity; he had none.

Harry licked his lips as Snape drew in a breath; smoke curling up from the cigarette and trailing around his head. That mouth opened and out came a slow stream of sour-sweet, tobacco-scented fog, aimed straight at Harry's face. Harry breathed the smoke in and coughed. And instantly he was hard. Hard for Snape and all he could do was stare.

Snape smirked. "And what is it that I can do for you, Mr Potter?" His cheeks hollowed as he took a drag and this time, the smoke that left the curved lips was little circles. Snape's tongue stabbed through each hole obscenely and Harry found his focus lost on that flat pink blade pushing through the rings.

"Err..." Snape's question registered as Harry watched him blow more smoke spheres. Why had he come down to Snape's domain?

"Yes?" Snape sighed and his hand moved away from his mouth. The exhaled smoke came from his nose this time and Harry studied Snape. Still slender and tall, Snape was just as ugly as he remembered. His hair, slick and stringy, laid flat against his head and his nose, bold and hawkish, seemed as if it were on fire when Snape opened his mouth and sucked the smoke back through his nostrils. The white haze ran from Snape's nose to his mouth and continued in a circuitous motion, and all Harry could do was watch the path it took.

The action was obscene and Harry thought Snape's control must be considerable in this area alone. The distraction of his debating Snape's lungpower made him even harder and he shifted his feet. The smoking was sexy when Snape shouldn't have been, and he realized it had a certain appeal despite Snape's appearance. It was a strong showing of male dominance, control and will, and that made Harry even harder.

"Actually, I don't remember why I came down here." Harry licked his lips again and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of Snape, tobacco, and potions. It made his head spin and he wondered if maybe Snape hadn't done something to the cigarette. Surely there was a reason his head was fuzzy and muddled feeling.

Snape straightened suddenly and Harry eyed him coming closer. His hand came up and the cherry of the cigarette brightened through the fumes. Harry swallowed as Snape stopped right in front of him. Snape's eyes glittered darkly then his head bent and he was pressing his mouth to Harry's.

Eyes wide, Harry gasped and sucked in the slow stream of smoke that escaped from Snape's mouth. Little wisps trickled out of their mouths where their lips didn't quite meet. Snape's tongue slithered across his and Harry moaned, drawing in more smoke. 

Snape chuckled and eased back from Harry's mouth and Harry stared up at him. Snape's eyes didn't just glitter; they looked glassy and Harry wondered whether or not he was adopting the same look. The billows of fog seemed to surround them and clung to them as Snape's fag smouldered.

Harry licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry without Snape's tongue sliding across his. Snape smirked at him again and nodded, leaning down once more to slant his mouth over Harry's.

Harry fisted his hands in Snape's robes and clung to him, licking and nipping at Snape's mouth. Snape gave back as good, his crooked teeth biting into his swollen lips and Harry moaned.

Snape broke away and drew another drag from his fag then power hit Harry once more, passing the heavy and thick smoke back to him with his tongue. Harry sucked it in swallowing down the sickly sweet fog. 

His throat ached, hot and hard just like his cock and Snape's closeness made his mouth even drier than before. A brush against his crotch had Harry gasping and closing his eyes. His mouth opened wide, breath panting and arid, and Snape took him again.

Harry rocked against Snape's hard body, canting his hips as a thigh was slid between his legs. Fingers clenched on his arse as Snape lapped at him. The haze continued to burn around them while Snape's hands moved from his ass to his front.

The deft fingers made quick work of his denims and although he'd not seen it, Harry felt the wind from Snape's wand as silent spells were cast. Cool air floated over his cock and he sighed at the relief it brought.

Another smack of Snape's wand at his hip made Harry jump and Snape lifted his spell-lightened body, slamming him back against the wall. Harry automatically wrapped his legs around Snape's waist. The insistent pressure at his arse made him whine and Snape's dark chuckle floated across his senses.

Harry grunted and rubbed himself against Snape. "Please..."

"Do you know what you are asking for?" the smoky voice whispered across his senses mesmerizing him just as the tobacco had.

"Yes," Harry breathed and nodded, the motions rattling his senses even more, and before he knew it, the pressure was gone, replaced by a slow burn making its way inside of him.

Snape's mouth pulled back in a snarl as he thrust and shoved his way into Harry's body. Harry clung to him, moving against Snape. His eyes rolled and he gasped, whimpering when Snape finally stopped.

"Move," he said softly. And Snape complied, but it wasn't soft at all. Each cant of Snape's hips struck him hard and Harry revelled in the slap of flesh against flesh. Snape's lips nipped at his throat and sucked on his Adam's apple.

Harry drove his hands into the greasy hair on Snape's head and dragged him up. Licking his lips, he attacked Snape's mouth with the same ferocity. And the taste of him, the tobacco and the scents spun his away as he inhaled it all.

His body tightened and Snape dragged on his cock, and Harry was ever so grateful to come. Snape bit down on his lip and stilled, shuddering silently through his release. 

The life drained out of him just as the amber had winked away on Snape's cigarette. They slumped to the floor, sliding down the wall.

The air was clearer this close to the floor, but Harry still felt muzzled. The flick of a match, the sulphur scent sharp and harsh to his nose then the smell of the tobacco again.

Harry opened his eyes and watched Snape watch him. He licked his lips and took the fag from Snape's mouth and shoved it between his own lips. Snape smirked. Harry breathed deep, sucking in the flavour of the tobacco and Snape, and he grinned.   
"This'll do."


End file.
